Master Hands Sick Day (discontinued)
by Hypercharge221
Summary: Master hand is sick without someone to take care of him. Who will do it?
1. Day 1

**This is my very first story so if it is bad please tell me so I can improve on it later-on. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everybody in the smash mansion was enjoying their sleep when a massive sneeze shook the mansion causing some smashers to fall of their beds. That could only mean one thing; Master hand was sick. Only a few smashers crawled back into bed not caring about master hand and those smashers included Wario, Sonic, Fox and Falco. The Pokémon trainer A.K.A or Red had been the very first to get into the room by jumping through the half-open window matrix style only to face plant onto the ground and have his buddy Pikachu snicker at his trainers attempt to matrix.

"Was that really worth it?" asked Luigi after witnessing what happened and a muffled yes was heard as reds face was still in the ground. When they looked up master hand was in his hardly-ever-used bed with crazy hand asking some irrelevant questions like "does it hurt when I do this?" and "what have you been eating lately?" and those questions would tend to be answered with "no" and the occasional "why are you asking that?!". Crazy turned around to see most of the smashers standing behind him except for Red who had fallen asleep on the ground from face-planting which caused Mario, who was standing next to his brother kick red in the head to wake him up. Crazy hand asked a question which came as no surprise to the smashers "who will look after Master hand, I need a break." "Red was as ignorant to *cough* fall asleep here so he will" boomed Master hand and was instantly met with a complaining red.

"No excuses!" yelled Master hand. So poor red had to look after Master and was ordered around a lot. After 1 hour Red ran out screaming obvious he couldn't take Master Hand anymore. Which resulted in Dr. Mario looking after Master hand.

"But I treat injuries, not sicknesses." Dr. Mario explained

"I don't care. You're a doctor so do what a doctor does!"

"I don't know any medicines!"

"Just get me what I want!" and so another hour passed when Dr. Mario ran out screaming thus becoming ten o'clock. And so this repeated for twelve hours and if you guessed twelve then you're right 12 extra smashers ran out of Masters room screaming and they were Wario, Dark Pit, Fox, Falco, Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Ness, Lucas, the Mario brothers and sonic. He didn't even last ten minutes treating Master hand. Then Kirby and Meta knight went in the room and they didn't come out for a good 2 hours.

* * *

Authors note

 **I have a lot to do so writing this is just a little free time I got and I have a feeling most of you are going to be like** -_-||| **after you read this so please tell me if this is good or not and whether I should finish it cause i don't really think this is a good story.**


	2. Day 2

**Here's the second chapter of my first story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was midnight when Kirby and Meta knight finally came out (not screaming) but no one knew since they were all in bed. Now your all probably thinking why they weren't screaming, Kirby wasn't screaming thanks to his young age but Meta knight on the other hand wasn't as sane as he was muttering to himself 'never again' over and over. On the second day, there was a meeting to take volunteers to take care of Master hand held by Crazy hand and of course no one volunteered. Kirby dragged Meta knight to the meeting cause he wanted to see who would be taking over what he and Meta knight were doing so he was quite disappointed when no one wanted to do the 'wonderful' job in Kirby's opinion.

"Looks like no smasher is willing. Then I have no choice but to pick out random smashers then. hmm, who to pick? I know! Princess peach."

"Oh well then. I suppose I'll do it."

No sooner after peach left and everybody started to fan out Dedede noticed Meta knight's current situation and decided it would be funny to watch him snap so he went up to him and whispered, "hey Meta knight."

"What?"

"I accidentally used your tooth brush as a toilet scrubber."

Meta knight snapped alright but not the way Dedede wanted him to. His eyes turned a blazing red and drew Galaxia. "you did WHAT with my tooth brush?" Meta knight asked clearly angered.

"Well would you look at the time? I really need to go now." Said a very nervous Dedede and ran.

"Get back here you tub of fat!" Meta knight yelled as he took chase like Pac-man with the power pellet.

Speaking of Pac-man, he was in the bowling alley playing bowling when Dedede decided to run in the room only to trip and have his hammer hit Pac-man in the back of the head causing him to turn into a ball shape and become the bowling ball. Ouch. Meta knight saw this chance and jumped on Dedede multiple times before noticing Pac-man come out of one of the ball machines and a light bulb dinged above his head, he grabbed Dedede's hammer and turned him into a bowling ball finally satisfied.

Peach ditched the job of taking care of Master hand by running out his room and into hers, locking the door and crying in the corner. Mewtwo was her replacement but he clearly couldn't handle it since he teleported out in 30mins and banged his head against the wall in front of Crazy hand's room to A) try to get the horrible memories out of his head and B) to get revenge on Crazy for putting him up to it.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **sorry my chapters are so short. It's a bit hard to get inspiration to write. I probably will do another chapter so if you want to see anyone else go insane or plain awesome by not being affected by Master hand. For those of you who don't know, Meta knights eye color signifies what emotions he is feeling, in this case red is anger.**


	3. Day 3

**so sorry for the late update. I sorta forgot this existed and all but at least I did it. well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was the third day since Master hand got sick and everybody was fearful for what would happen if they were selected by Crazy hand to look after Master hand so to keep their minds off of it, Toon Link decided to play some baseball in the front yard with the others and much to their surprise Ness was there.

"Ness! what are you doing here?" asked Toon Link.

"Umm... To play baseball? Cause I heard that you guys were playing it."

"Then where's Lucas?" chimed in young Link.

"Well..." Ness began, "He's still recovering from the shock."

And at that he was bombarded by questions from the other kids. Ness was really desperate for something, anything to save him from this hell that he was currently experiencing.

"Guys," piped in a voice that just so happened to be Kirby's "Are we playing baseball or not because this is just boring."

"Oh ri-"

"And today's (*cough*unlucky*cough*) person to care for my brother will be Pit." Crazy hand announced and Pit who just so happened to have decided to take a walk in the front yard, heard it, eyes widened and prepared to jump into a bush and tell the kids that if anyone asked where he was tell them that he went to Hawaii. Unfortunately for Pit Crazy just so happened to be in that bush and snatched up Pit and literally just threw him threw through a window into Master hands room then fixed the window with his powers. Anyways lets take a look-see at what Master hand does to his 'carers'. Wait, why is the TV on and why is it showing all the most brutal ways to kill a human?

"Why?!" moaned Pit, "why are you doing this to meh?"

"What do you mean? This is my absolute favourite show." Master hand said in between coughs. Yeah right, he probably says that to everyone that he makes watch that screen. Eventually Pit couldn't take it anymore and ran out screaming and crying for Palutena to help him.

Ryu was the next unlucky person to go treat Master hand.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"This isn't about wrong or right, this is about some one treating my brother!"

"Then do it yourself!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"JUST GET IN THERE ALREADY!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"What're you going to say next? Show me your moves?"

"OH HELL NAH! *smack*"

And so Ryu was sent into the wall creating a Ryu sized imprint and knocked unconscious.

"I think I hit him too hard. Stay there Ryu, I'll be right back."

For once Crazy actually kept true to his word but he had a bucket of water with ice blocks in it and dumped it onto Ryu's head and dropped the bucket on him as well making him sit up with a gasp.

"Oh god NO!"

"OH GOD YES!"

With that Crazy shut the door and left Ryu to suffer Master's treatment which ended up being make up put on him and bounced around the room with the smash run cannonball physics. The good news was that Ryu got out of the room, the bad news was that he flew out of the window and just so happened to be in the path of a flying baseball from the kids game and it just so happened to be Ness batting.

"Oops." Ness said while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.


	4. Day 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4! hope you're ready!.**

* * *

It was 7 in the morning and yet all the smashers were awake. What woke them up was not an alarm clock, it was the beeping of Mr. Game & Watch otherwise known as the 2D Man. Thing was that Crazy Hand was going around a midnight stroll when he encountered Mr. Game & Watch mopping the floors.

-FLASH BACK-

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Beep Beep Boop ( I could ask you the same thing)."

"I am not trying to scare the living life out of Link thank you very much!"

"Boop Beep (*sigh* nobody even tries to understand me)."

"That's it, you're looking after Master."

"BOOP BEEP BOP BEEEEP ( NO WAY AM I DOING THAT)!"

"SHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE THE OTHERS?!"

"BOOP BOP BEEP (ARE YOU, HMM)?!"

"BLEEP BLEEP BLOOP ?! I have no idea what that was so yeah."

"BOP. Beep Beep Boop (*sigh* I hate you)."

-END FLASH BACK-

After Crazy had threatened to super smash (I'm sorry) Samus's power suit into a milion pieces to get her in there he pondered over why the smashers aren't holding out. It was then he realized that all of the people he sent in had emotions so he decided to send in Mega Man which was a big mistake on his part seeing as Mega Man is still technically human.

"But I'm human, Crazy!"

"Stop lying and get in the room ALREADY!"

Crazy Hand was having the same trouble with Mega man as he was with Ryu except that Mega Man had both of his drill hands burrowed in the ground while Crazy was pulling on his legs, literally.

"NEVER!"

"GET IN THERE ALREADY, GODDAMMIT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"STOP IMPERSONATION CAPTAIN FALCON!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

After that was said Crazy loosened his grip on Mega Mans legs for a second before yanking on his legs with all of his strength which flung Mega Man across the room creating a Mega Man shaped imprint next to the Ryu sized imprint.

* * *

 **So lately I've been having trouble thinking of who to care for Master Hand next so it would be well appreciated if you could leave a character suggestion in the reviews then that would be well appreciated. Later!**


	5. Day 5

**Thank you Junior DLB! I was really running out of choices so here ya go!**

* * *

After Crazy Hands failed attempt at robot smashers to care for Master Hand after ONLY sending in Mega Man. I mean seriously he should've sent in someone like R.O.B. So he decided who else then the hard-to-crack Cloud? Cause _nothing_ can go wrong right? Doubt level: OVER 9000!

"I don't want to go Crazy and you can't force me."

"Yes I can for I am a hand of creation."

"More like a hand of stupidity."

"YOU WOT MATE?!"

"You heard me just fine. Stop being stupid, stupid."

"OH THAT IS IT!"

The sudden movement from Crazy hand was unexpected so Cloud was pushed into the room with little to no resistance.

"Cloud my man! What brings you here on this fine day?"

"Your stupid excuse of a brother."

"Hey don't talk trash about my brother or else I'll send you to live in the dump"

"I don't give-"

"I WILL NOT TOLERA*cough cough* TOLERATE SWEARING!"

"Last time I checked you swore as your way of talking." Cloud muttered under his breath.

"I can't hear you."

"It wasn't for your ears or whatever you use to hear."

"You better watch your language before I turn you into an actual cloud ya hear."

"ugh, fine you arrogant-"

"WHAT DID I SAY?!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID ALRIGHT?"

"NO! IT IS NOT **ALRIGHT!** "

"THEN DEAL WITH IT YA BASKET-CASE!"

"BE QUIET YA FIRE-TRUCK!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU, YOU SON OF A BISCUIT!"

"YOU ARE UNDER HOUSE ARREST FOR 1 MONTH!"

Master hand could of sworn he heard the sound of Cloud's teeth grinding as he walked out of his room.

* * *

 **so what did you think? I hope it wasn't too offensive for any of you. I used make-shift words just keep this a general rating so yeah -_-. Later!**


	6. Notice

**Just saying that I am going on a 2 week cruise and won't be back until the 16th of July and my birthday was on Wednesday. So I'll see ya then. Later!**


	7. Day 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and something I've noticed within my last couple of chapters is the fact that there is Way too much talking so I'll be keeping the speech to a minimum. Also sorry for the late update I haven't had a lot of time with school stuff in my way.**

* * *

Today was a peaceful morning... actually scratch that, let's just get on with it.

Another idea Crazy hand thought up was to send in a massive group of people for looking after Master hand and the unlucky group was the Fire Emblem group which consists of Lucina, Robin, Rob, Corrin, Kamui, Roy, Ike and Marth. ( **Please don't kill me if I left one out)**.

Only problem was that the antagonizing screams were consistent each one being louder than the last and this is the order that they came in: Rob, Corrin, Robin, Roy, Ike, Lucina, Kamui and poor old Marth was shrieking at the top of his lungs. Probably will lose his voice for a day or so. Before Rob could get into his room, he was trampled by the rest of the characters with the same thing happening to Corrin, Robin, and Roy. Thanks to his strong structure, Ike wouldn't be able to be trampled by the combined strength of the remaining three and thankfully for Lucina and Kamui's sharp brains they were able to calculate that and slid underneath Ike and closed the distance between their doors, Marth on the other-hand however wasn't smart enough to do just that and collided chin first into Ike and was rendered unconscious. After the lucky two opened their doors they jumped for the bed whilst Lucina made it onto her bed Kamui overshot and ended up flying threw the windows and landed in a banana pile; long story short, she was knocked out by Donkey Kong.

"Why do my ideas keep failing?" Crazy hand questioned himself after sending Kirby back in there to buy some time while thinking about who to send in next.

R.O.B send in R.O.B for flips sake! He's an actual proper robot! Crazy hand will have to get his brain checked that is if he has one, seriously does he have a brain? I mean he is just a hand.

* * *

 **sorry for the short chapter and late update. as I said; my school is getting very busy so I have not had much time. BTW I am out of ideas and do not know who ta put in next. Later!**


	8. Debation

**Hey. i'm debating on whether or not to continue this story or not because to be honest my brain is empty for this and more focused on the other story I'm currently writing so it would be nice if you could tell me whether or not i should *in announcer voice* continue. Please help a guy out here would ya? also check out the other story i am currently working on.**


End file.
